


twenty øne piløts øne-shøts

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, songfic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: This is going to be a collection of all of my one-shots based in the Twenty One Pilots fandom.  Feel free to leave prompts you want to see in the comments!  I won't be doing anything NSFW, but other than that I'm okay with most subjects.Enjoy!





	1. Friend, Please

_jishua: hey_

 

_ty: hey_

 

_jishua: can i call you?_

 

_ty: yeah, of course_

 

_ty: is everything okay?_

 

Josh hesitated a moment before calling Tyler, staring at the last message, contemplating his reply. _No, nothing’s okay and I want to die._

He shook his head and just called his friend.  
“Seriously, dude, what’s up?” Tyler asked immediately, sounding worried.

“It’s just - “ Josh could feel tears in his eyes, the words he’d planned to say getting caught in his throat.“I feel so alone, you know?I mean, you’re here, but I just feel like…like you aren’t.If that makes sense.I don’t know.Because none of this really feels _real,_ right?I mean, I’m not sure how to say this, it’s just…it’s like there isn’t really any light.It’s just…dark, and creepy.Sort of like…spiders.”

“Spiders,” Tyler repeated.

“Yeah, I guess.If I had to put it into words.”

“Okay, just - I’ll be right back.I have to go do something really quickly, don’t go away.”

And then he hung up.

He just hung up.

Not even a goodbye.

Josh didn’t know what to do.He sat in the corner of his room, his knees brought up to his chin, clutching his phone in one hand.He felt so alone even when he was talking to Tyler.

Well, now he really was alone.

So why would he stop the tears from falling?

Why wouldn’t he bury his face in his hands and cry?

There was no reason not to.

So he cried.

Until he heard the door to his room open and felt someone sit down next to him.

“Josh?”

Josh didn’t move.He didn’t look up at Tyler, he just sat there, still crying, but quieter now.“I don’t like who I am,” he said softly through muffled sobs.“I don’t like who I’ve become.”

“Take your hands away from your face, please, Josh,” Tyler said softly.

Josh slowly did as Tyler told him to and glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye.“I don’t want to be here anymore.It’s not like it would make that much of a difference to anyone.”

“It would make a difference to me,” Tyler said.Josh might’ve thought he was angry if he hadn’t seen the almost heartbroken expression on Tyler’s face.“Okay?I - just…please don’t leave.”

“Okay,” Josh agreed after a long, tense moment.“I’m…I’m okay now.I’m fine.”

“Josh…” Tyler’s voice was quiet, hesitant.“I know that sometimes people say that when they don’t really mean it.”

Josh said nothing.He didn’t think he’d be able to say anything - he’d open his mouth and all the cobwebs in his head would come out in place of words.

“What are you doing tonight?” Tyler asked.

Josh simply shrugged.

“I’m not leaving until I know you really are okay,” Tyler told Josh firmly.“I really, really care about you, alright?I don’t know what else to say, but…if you want to say anything, I’ll listen.I promise.”

They sat there, in the corner of Josh’s room, for the rest of the night.Josh didn’t say anything and neither did Tyler.Josh knew Tyler hadn’t been lying when he said he wouldn’t leave until Josh was okay, and allof a sudden Josh was in love.

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable.It was more calming.

Good.Josh needed something calming.

So he focused on Tyler’s eyes, the most calming, beautiful thing he knew, and thought that even if he didn’t see another sunrise ever again, this view could make up for it all.

 

Tyler’s first concert was fantastic.There may not have been so many people, but Tyler didn’t seem to mind that very much.He looked so happy just to be performing, to be sharing his music with the world, despite the heartbreaking and personal lyrics.

“Alright, this is going to be the last song,” Tyler said after he and his band played a few numbers.“This one, I wrote it for a friend of mine, someone who really meant a lot to me.Someone who still does, even though we’ve sort of fallen out of touch.This song’s for him.”

 

_“I feel for you, but when did you believe you were alone?_

_You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home_

_Where light once was.”_

 

Josh’s eyes widened.He remembered, years ago, back when he and Tyler were still close…

_“It’s like there isn’t really any light.It’s just…dark, and creepy.Sort of like…spiders.”_

And suddenly the song wasn’t just a song anymore.Tyler was telling a story that had been burned in Josh’s brain since that night.

 

_Petrified of who you are and who you have become._

 

_“I don’t like who I am,” he said softly through muffled sobs.“I don’t like who I’ve become.”_

 

_Friend, please, remove your hands from over your eyes for me._

 

_“Take your hands away from your face, please, Josh,” Tyler said softly._

 

_I know you want to leave, but friend, please, don’t take your life away from me._

 

_“I don’t want to be here anymore.It’s not like it would make that much of a difference to anyone.”_

_“It would make a difference to me,” Tyler said.Josh might’ve thought he was angry if he hadn’t seen the almost heartbroken expression on Tyler’s face.“Okay?I - just…please don’t leave.”_

 

_You say that you’re fine but you have lost your sway and glow._

 

_“I’m…I’m okay now.I’m fine.”_

_“Josh…” Tyler’s voice was quiet, hesitant.“I know that sometimes people say that when they don’t really mean it.”_

 

_Would you let me know your plans tonight?_

_‘Cause I just won’t let go ‘till we both see the light_

_And I have nothing else left to say_

_But I will listen to you all day_

 

_“What are you doing tonight?” Tyler asked._

_Josh simply shrugged._

_“I’m not leaving until I know you really are okay,” Tyler told Josh firmly.“I really, really care about you, alright?I don’t know what else to say, but…if you want to say anything, I’ll listen.I promise.”_

 

By the end of the song Josh was sort of crying.It was so meaningful and so…honest.That’s what Josh loved about the song, it was so much more honest about what had happened than he would have expected.

After the show, Josh rushed to find Tyler.

Sure, they’d fallen out of touch.They hadn’t talked in at least a year.But being here…having the _option_ to talk to Tyler again, somehow it made his heart beat faster.

Tyler was sitting on the edge of the stage, playing his ukulele, just like he always used to when he thought no one was listening.

Except now, he knew people might be listening and he didn’t seem to care.He just kept playing.

But when Tyler saw Josh, he set the instrument to the side and stood.“Josh…you’re - I just - what?”

“Hi,” Josh said, feeling breathless.Tyler was perfect, just like he’d always been.

“You - we haven’t - why are you here?This is amazing!”

“I heard your music thing worked out, so I thought I’d come and see.”

“That’s so…that means a lot to me, Josh, thank you.”

“The last song you played…” Josh began hesitantly.“Was that…?I mean, the thing with the spiders and stuff, it kind of reminded me of - “

“Yeah, that was about you,” Tyler confirmed, running a hand through his hair.“I hope you don’t mind.”

“It was amazing,” Josh said honestly.“You’re really talented.”

“Thanks,” Tyler said, his cheeks reddening a bit.“I didn’t know you were going to be here, this is…I missed you, Josh.”

“I missed you, too,” Josh replied.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Josh spoke again.

“Ty?”

Tyler glanced at him, looking a bit startled.“Yeah?”

“I just…” _I think I’m in love with you.Completely and hopelessly in love with you.That’s all I have to say.Get it over with._ “Good luck with the music.I really think you’re going to be huge someday.”

Tyler smiled, completely oblivious.“Thanks, Josh.And we should really try and keep in touch better, okay?”

Josh nodded.“Bye, Tyler.”

As he turned to leave, though, Tyler grabbed his wrist.

“Wait.”

Josh turned.Tyler’s calm brown eyes were troubled, nervous.

“Josh, I think…okay, I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but…I really, really like you.Like…as more than a friend.And I’ve liked you for a while and I’d probably drop everything in my _life_ if you needed my help, and that’s exactly what I did when you called me way back then.Just - okay, sorry, I’m rambling a little now - “

“Tyler,” Josh said softly.

Tyler stopped talking immediately, his brow furrowing anxiously.

Josh stepped forward and kissed him.

After a moment he pulled back.Tyler’s gaze was hopeful and almost disbelieving.

“Josh,” he began slowly, “did you just kiss me?”

Josh nodded.“Is that okay?”

Tyler didn’t answer.Instead, he pulled Josh closer and kissed him back.

The ukulele sat forgotten on the edge of the stage, and Josh fell in love all over again.


	2. Bury Me In All My Favorite Colors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't goodbye forever. It's just goodbye for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for implied suicide and self-harm.

_ I know my family will find this.  Don’t read any further. This is for Josh, not you. _

 

_ Josh, I’m sorry. _

_ I assume you know by now, but in case you don’t, if you’re reading this, then I did it. _

_ I know you have a tendency to blame yourself when I have bad days or when I hurt myself.  You say that you should’ve been there. This time, you knew. You did everything you could and I know that.  But you can’t just love me and hope that’ll fix everything. Some things can’t be fixed, okay? I want you to know that it isn’t your fault and that you couldn’t have done any more.  You already did so much more than anyone else did. _

_ I love you, and I wanted to stay strong - or at least stay alive - for you.  But sometimes it’s just too much. _

_ I love you, Jishua.  I can’t say that enough.  We should’ve had more time.  Maybe then I would have said it as many times as I wanted to. _

_ This isn’t goodbye forever.  It’s just goodbye for now. _

_   Love, _

_    Tyler _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ im sorry im sorry i dont want this anymore im sorry _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts you'd like to see in the comments!  
> Galaxy ||-//


End file.
